


How Do We Heal From This?

by PawPatrolAir



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPatrolAir/pseuds/PawPatrolAir
Summary: After an attack in the Pridelands leads to one of the Lion Guard's members death, Kion feels like he has cracked. No longer feeling hope and dealing with losing one of his closest friends the young prince will need his family to help him.This is a One-shot story!Takes place sometime within season 2- during the dry season/Scar story arc.





	How Do We Heal From This?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys~ -waves- Just a little one-shot I enjoyed writing~! Hope you enjoy it too!

Kion sat on the ledge of Priderock as the rain poured down through out the Pridelands. Kiara, Simba, and Nala had all called for the young prince to come inside. He wouldn't budge however and as they still called his name from the den, he sat still as stone. To put it simply it hadn't been a good day.

It was five minutes later that Simba had had enough. He ran out into the storm and quickly grabbed his son by the scruff. "Dad! Let go of me!" Kion hissed. Simba shook his head and walked into the den. He put Kion down and then wrapped his paws around him to hold him still. "Kion... I know you feel like what happened was your fault, but it wasn't. It was-" "NO! IT WAS MY FAULT! IT IS MY FAULT!" Kion growled loudly, suddenly cutting his father off mid sentence.

"Son... We all know who was behind the attack. It was Scar not you," Simba said. Kion felt his body shake a little at the mention of his great-uncle's name. The lion who was the leader of his own guard before Kion. The lion who used his roar to kill his guard members... The lion who then murdered his grandfather and tried killing his dad.

"But... It's because of me that he's back! I used the roar in under and made the volcano in the Outlands erupt I mean yeah! Janja and ushari took Makini's staff so that after I roared all they'd have to do was drop it in for Scar to come back... However we all know IF I hadn't roared he wouldn't be here again! If I knew what they had been planning I wouldn't of roared even if I felt like it! And... And because of that... She's dead," Kion whimpered. He felt the tears forming in his eyes again for the tenth time that night. Yes he knew his other friends didn't blame him for this, that the animals of the Pridelands still trusted him, as did his family. But... She was dead and there was nothing anyone could do that would chance that. One of the members of his lion guard, one of his friends... was gone.

"Kion. You were angry because Janja had captured me. And he threatened to kill us. You had a good reason... And you saved me! I know, I know you miss-" Kiara however wasn't able to finish as her brother began to speak.

"I-I... I never got the chance to tell her... that I-" Kion tried to finish his words, but couldn't. Through the heavy sobs that cracked from his eyes he just couldn't speak right now. He felt broken. He felt like a failure. He didn't get there in time! He didn't get to Fuli until after it was too late. Seeing Janja laugh, Seeing Reirei smirk at him as she licked the blood from his lips, how the vultures ate the flesh of the dead cheetah and the crocodiles cheering them on. Kion felt angry yet terrified at the same time. He ended up fleeing the scene just as the others got there.

"Shhh... It's alright. She knew. She knew. And we know she felt the same for you," Simba whispered, hugging his son closely. Nala and Kiara joined in on the hug and stayed quiet for a few minutes. "I miss her..." Kion finally said. "I know sweetheart. So do we," Nala added in, as Kiara nodded. Kion hugged his parents and sister tightly. He didn't know how he'd even be managing at all if it wasn't for his family and friends. How could he even find another member to take Fuli's place? No one was the fastest but her. He'd have to though... He'd have to find someone who was at least a bit as fast as that cheetah was. After about ten more minutes of crying Nala scooped Kion up in her jaws and carried him to the corner of den with Kiara and Simba following. Nala placed her son in her paws and held him close. Simba and Kiara snuggled up against them. Kion yawned as the emotional exhaustion told hold and he fell asleep in his mother's grasp. Kiara sighed and nuzzled Kion gently. She loved her little brother so much. Even if at times they fought she loved him. "He'll be alright, Kiara. It will take time, but he'll get past this. And we'll be here to help him," Simba said.

Kiara simply nodded as she glanced at her brother's sleeping form. It was clear his body wasn't relaxed. "Do you think we could also help him defeat Scar? He and the guard spent the entire Dry Season trying to stop him! Dealing attack after attack! And nothing worked..." Kiara mumbled. "Of course, Darling. This isn't and never was just Kion's responsibility But we can do more than we have and we will," Simba nodded. "Sounds good to me," Kiara replied. "I just want that monster of a lion gone. He's broken Kion's spirit and I'll never forget or forgive him for that," Nala licked her daughter's head gently before speaking. "I know. This is all a lot, but we should all try to get some sleep," the queen said. "Okay, Mom," Kiara responded. With that the other three members of the royal family rested their eyes and tried to sleep. It took a few hours, but soon they were all asleep as the storm outside continued on.


End file.
